


Drowning

by Frindleturtles



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: April is a jerk, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Turtlecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-22 00:04:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14925566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frindleturtles/pseuds/Frindleturtles
Summary: Mikey has found himself caught in a vortex--a never ending torrent of mixed emotions and heartbreak, all with one particular turtle in the center. With his eyes closed, his heart beating a rut in his chest and sorrow filling his lungs, he drowns.





	Drowning

**Author's Note:**

> Short drabble to keep my mind on track. Enjoy!

Have you ever wanted something so badly that it hurts? The feeling isn't difficult to describe; just picture yourself a starving child, and a jar of cookies has been placed high up, just out of your reach. Your mouth would water and you would stare desperately, trying to get to the jar, despite knowing that it is all for not. Hungry and defeated, you turn away, ignoring the complaints from your stomach which groans in bitter resent. If you've ever felt like this, or something similar, then you can get a pretty good idea on what Michelangelo felt as he watched the scene in front of him unfurl. 

Donatello stood by the lair entrance, his ruddy eyes gleaming with unfiltered joy and a grin stretching his lips wide, exposing the nerdy gap in his teeth. Mikey sighed deeply, his heart emitting a low, pained pang in his chest--a feeling he'd gotten use to. What his brother saw in the redhead girl is something that had baffled the young terrapin since day one. Sure, her hair was nice and her eyes were a pretty blue color, and she had a light wave of freckles dusting her cheeks. He had blue eyes, and he had freckles......hair wasn't exactly something he could acquired naturally, but that was besides the point! What did Donnie see in her?! What did she have that he didn't?

Drawing his sad gaze to the floor, the orange banded turtle allowed a small frown to pull at his lips. There he was, the eternal object of Mikey's desire, the light in his darkness, the pep in his step, and he was making goo-goo eyes at another girl. A human girl, nonetheless! Mikey would be so much better than a human. There were so many of them, but him? The youngster was one of a kind. A precious pearl amongst the drab, ugly clams in the world. And he only wished to be in the limelight of Donatello's attention. He wished and hoped that maybe one day the genius would look at him and smile like he was the only thing that mattered in the world. 

It was not to be.

Donnie liked April and Michelangelo could do nothing but watch, miserable and sinking further into his own despair. This is what he had been reduced to bare. Watching his love fawn over some girl who clearly did not return his affection. What an idiot.....but he was still Donatello. In Mikey's eyes, no other being could be more perfect then the purple banded terrapin in front of him. Everything about him was amazing. His genius mind, his smile, his eyes, the way he spoke, his genuine heart, and his beautiful olive colored skin. Oh, Donnie's skin, how Mikey dreamt what it would be like to sink his teeth into the plump flesh, marking the other turtle. Would Don scream and push him away? Or would he let out a low keen, urging Mikey to continue? The freckled turtle would never know. Not today and not ever. Not as long as April was still in the picture. So, with yet another pitiful sigh, Michelangelo turned around to face the television, staring at the screen through dull, unseeing eyes--anything to escape the torture occuring near by. In the end of the day, he was still just himself. The jokester, and the little brother. No, Donatello would never see him. He felt his heart clench painfully, his lungs constricting. Just then, Mikey stood, storming out of the room and receiving a few questioning stares in turn.

No one would come after him, he knew. And at that moment, as tears clouded his baby blue eyes and a ripped sob escaped his lips, Michelangelo truly knew what it was like to drown. 

Fin~


End file.
